


to see without my eyes

by theredvipers



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, M/M, will be revisited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: The end of the world, Goody thought, came not in the form of Jesus himself, but it did come in the form of great beasts, the kind that no man could conjure up, so of course they came from another dimension.





	to see without my eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [someoriginalusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/gifts).



> a little something i wrote because my friend logan (someoriginalusername on here) and i are singlehandedly trying to bring goody/billy back to life & obsessing over a movie that came out in 2016. that's how it be sometimes.  
> the jaeger name is quite obvious but i did what i could. i would like to revisit this and write more for it so. might happen in the near future.

The end of the world, Goody thought, came not in the form of Jesus himself, but it did come in the form of great beasts, the kind that no man could conjure up, so of course they came from another dimension.

“Could’ve been a good old air invasion,” Goody complained, as Billy practically kicked him out of bed. The alarm had gone off. A category two in the Pacific, getting near to the coast by the minute. “And the assholes came from the sea.”

Billy, used to his whining, only chuckled. If there was anyone in the Shatterdome that had been born to become a Jaeger pilot, that was Billy. He was calm and put-together most of the time, the whole reason why his partnership with Goodnight had worked out after all the other failed attempts at finding him a drift compatible partner. Billy’s mind was a quiet and nice place, and Goodnight guessed that being in love with him also helped their compatibility and kept their kill-count steady.

“You alright, Goody?” Billy asked as they made their way to the assembly line. He always asked, especially because even if Goodnight was better now, sometimes the sound of the alarm going off brought back bad memories, and it put Goodnight in a mindset that wasn’t good for the drift.

Goodnight nodded. “Just peachy.”

Billy nudged his ribs with his shoulder in a playful manner, but Goody could tell he was a bit worried. So far, Goody had only chased the rabbit once, and Billy’d had a hard time pulling him back from it. “Get your head in the game.”

“Always got it, darlin’.” he replied and winked at Billy, who rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile.

As she came into view, Cajun Dagger never ceased to amaze him. She was a fine Jaeger, a thing of beauty. The fastest one in the Shatterdome, too. Billy thought the name was funny, but Goody liked it just fine. It was, after all, a name that suited its pilots.

“Sam,” Goodnight said as a way of greeting, once their helmets were on and the neural handshake was about to begin. Major Chisolm hadn’t piloted in a while, especially after his other pilot had died taking down a category III, so he remained at base to supervise missions and jump in a jaeger if needed be. Goody felt for the man, and he hoped he would never experience the same pain of losing a partner in the way Sam had.

“Cajun Dagger. The neural handshake is about to begin.” Sam confirmed, and Goody heard the countdown start. From ten down to zero. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
